


Trashmouth and Firecracker

by deflatingthesky (Every_one_is_trash)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, blink and you might miss it, brief angst, everyone is happy, just them falling in love, like its really not there, so do richies tbh, sonia still sucks, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/deflatingthesky
Summary: Richie and Eddie.Eddie and Richie.Two boys so in love with the other, that you can’t have one without the other.They were the Trashmouth and Firecracker.





	Trashmouth and Firecracker

Falling in love with Richie had been the easiest thing that Eddie has ever done in his entire life. Sure he could get under Eddie's skin quicker than most and, ok, maybe he wasn't the prime example of class. And his friends hadn’t given him the nickname ‘Trashmouth’ for no reason, but between his messy curly hair and bottle cap glasses, and the obnoxious Hawaiian shirt decorated above some band shirt, laid the kindest heart. 

He was the type of kind that wasn’t in your face. No, he wouldn’t help an elderly lady across the street (he’d probably be to busy making an old person joke) and you would never find him on a bright and early Sunday morning doing charity work. But he was the only Loser to go with Stan to church because he had fought with parents and he was scared and embarrassed to go alone. He would listen to Stan and Bill discuss birds (even though he found it a little boring). He would play the part of the third wheel with Bev and Ben when no one else would. Eddie couldn't count how many times RIchie would walk with him to pick up meds. 

Not to mention how he just understood all of the losers, how he knew what each of them needed when they were upset or sad, how he could just tell when something was wrong. He was the one that all of the losers went to when they needed to be cheered up or vent, Richie was just so open. It was very easy to talk to him. There were so many more qualities that made Eddie fall for richie but the one that really made him a goner was the fact that Richie made Eddie feel safe and loved.

Richie had always been the one that Eddie turned too when things were just too heavy. Richie was the first one to know the extent of Sonia’s twisted ways. Eddie remembers sneaking out of his house after a particularly awful fight, climbing through Richies window and into said boys arms. Tears streaked down his face as he told him about how his mother made him feel. The way she made him feel disgusting in his own skin, and that no one would ever love such a sickly and weak boy. Because that’s what he thought he was. Sick and Weak. Nothing less and certainly nothing more.

Richie had been unsure of how to respond because he only felt white hot anger towards that women. How dare she say such awful things to such an amazing person. So because he couldn’t say anything at the moment, he held Eddie tighter and let boy cry himself into a surprisingly peaceful slumber. The next morning Richie talked about how strong Eddie was, not physically but mentally. Talked about Eddie in what could only be described as ‘vibrant yellows and soft pinks’ or in other words, the most amazing person to ever exist. That morning had been the exact moment that Eddie realized he was in love with this boy. 

So in Richie’s messy bed, and even messier room, two boys laid and talked about all sorts of things. From their friends to the unclear future, and they were in love and both thinking that the other could never return those feelings. 

(both were wrong)

Eddie could never love another the way he loves Richie. It’s too pure, too deep and understanding. The kinda love that's found only in books and old love songs from bands no one has ever heard of. The type of love to consume your whole body and leave you wondering how you can still function. Because if Eddie was being honest. Richie consumed his every thought and it was a little unfair how much he misses because he’s too damn busy thinking about that boy. Then he hears Richie make some comment about god knows what and he hears the losers laughing and he sees the smile on Richie's face, and Eddie just knows. Knows that everything is going to be ok because he has Richie and there's not much else he needs.

 

___

 

For Richie falling in love with Eddie was like taking a shot of shitty alcohol surrounded by friends and good music. Eddie’s bright shirts and tiny shorts, and his overall loveliness were just too charming for him to miss. To be clear though, Eddie was in no way what someone would dub as “calm and serene” (though his smile did bring the word serene to Richie’s mind), no that boy was a firecracker set off before the fourth of July. He was small and could hold his own, especially when he used his mouth.

Dear god, that was probably Richies favorite thing about that boy. His mouth. He could spit rapid retorts to Richies endless comments and it was just endearing how he reacted to it. That boy kept him in line and in touch with reality sometimes, just by holding him and whispering that everything will be ok. Because that's what things were when he was with Eddie. Ok. His mouth could spew fire but it could also release the softest words, that rang around his head for days because that was the effect Eddie had on him. And Richie could most certainly not mention the oh so beautiful sounds that would escape his pretty mouth when Richie kissed him just right or when Richie found that special spot on his delicate neck. 

Delicate. That's not a word that Richie would typically use when talking about his Eds, due to his mother's use of the word. It represented everything that Eddie tried so hard to get rid of, even years after leaving his terrible mother. Eddie did not want to be held in such a manner that made him be small and weak. No. Sure he was small, barely coming in 5’4, but he was not weak by any means. Nope. Not even a little bit. 

Richie remembers a specific memory that he was rather fond of. Even now it brought a loving smile to his face when he thinks about how Eddie had acted to the events that transpired. 

They had been in some bar in New York, they had never been there before but that night Richie was doing a stand-up comedy show. Eddie was thrilled that his boyfriend was going to perform, he had told anyone that would listen that his boyfriend was going to become a famous comedy. He had been so proud, and it was because of this that he ignored just how awful the place actually was. To be fair though the floor had stains, the table tops had been suspiciously sticky, and the creeps that flocked to this bar was a little impressive. From the moment they walked in, they had stared at Eddie like he was some damn prize to be won. Yet none of this mattered to Eddie, despite the fact that he still got anxiety from nasty things, because he was here to support the love of his life.

It had happened while Richie was on stage. Everyone was laughing and Richie had been eating it up, allowing the crowd to spur him on. He fed off the energy of the room, and it ended up making his performance all the better. Eddie had been so involved with watching Richie perform, that he didn’t notice some random dude sitting next to him.

The man, although sitting down, was very tall and gave off an unpleasant smell that invaded your senses, something like a mix of bad weed and b.o. He wore an oversized hoodie that had stains all over it and he was just staring creepily at Eddie. Although Eddie wasn't sure how when the man's hair was in his eyes and not in a cute, hipster way. It resembled Richie’s hair when the boy didn’t know how to style his hair. So yea. Definitely not charming and only added to the mans overall bad vibes. 

The man was there for maybe five minutes before Eddie threw his drink on him and called for security.

Now Richie didn’t know exactly what the man said to Eddie, he hadn’t been there. Eddie later would tell him that he was making passes and became aggressive when Eddie denied him. Maybe it’s good that Richie wasn’t there because he was seeing red just hearing about it. But Eddie wasn’t some helpless damsel, so Richie’s not worried.

Richie and Eddie didn’t have this dramatic love affair where they pined after each other for years and only got together after some big dilemma. Sure they pined after each other, but they got together their senior year of high school. It had been because Richie had grown tired of always being so smitten by a boy he wasn’t dating. So he changed that and confessed. It had been very sweet, at least that's how Richie remembers it. Apparently, Eddie didn’t think writing out ‘I <3 U’ in gasoline and setting it on fire was romantic. He yelled profusely about how dangerous and stupid it was to do something like that. Then he promptly kissed Richie.

As the years went on, they only feel more in love with each other.

It didn’t matter how old they were, they always considered themselves two dumb kids in love. On some level that was true. Their love gave off that “sweet never-ending summer” vibe. The type that reminds you of running free on a cool summer night, breathless but spectacular. It was all melted popsicles running down arms and sticky kisses because they couldn’t be damned enough to wipe their mouths. Too caught up in the moment to care about germs or if people could see. The forever young love.

Richie and Eddie. 

Eddie and Richie.

Two boys so in love with the other, that you can’t have one without the other.

They were the Trashmouth and Firecracker.

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope that you enjoyed this! this is the first work for this fandom that I've ever done but I love this couple so much! they just make me so happy to write about because their love is just so amazing!!
> 
> xx
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
